


You Go First

by raving_liberal



Series: Pinn Week Snippets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pinn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys trying to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Go First

When viewed from the roof, the ground seems much farther away than the roof appeared from the ground. Of course, Finn sometimes still has trouble with being able to tell if two different-shaped glasses really have the same amount of water inside them or not—even if the teacher poured it from a pitcher filled up to the same line—so he wisely decides not to mention this to Puck. Puck, of course, is fearless, the toes of his light-up Spider-man shoes hanging over the roof’s edge by a good two inches. 

Finn tugs at the knotted collar of his “cape,” which is actually just the bottom half of his old Sesame Street sheets cut in two. “I don’t think this is gonna work, Puck,” Finn says, looking down at the ground again. 

“Of course it’s gonna work,” Puck insists. “I came up with it, didn’t I?” He says it like it puts the whole matter to rest, and it usually would for Finn, because Puck’s ideas always have a way of working out for the best, even if they don’t always work out exactly the way Puck intended. Still, most of Puck’s ideas don’t involved jumping off Finn’s roof, so Finn feels justified in protesting just this once.

“Superman’s cape doesn’t have Burt and Ernie on it,” Finn points out.

Puck straightens out the edges of his own Sesame Street cape and frowns. “Well, he could if he had to,” Puck counters. “He’s ‘dustrious.”

“I don’t even know what ‘dustrious means!” Finn says.

“It means he works with what he’s got,” Puck says. “Just like us. Now, are you gonna jump or what?”

Finn backs even farther away from the edge, eyes wide. “You first.”

“ _You_ first. It was _my_ idea!” Puck says.

“Yeah,” Finn answers. “So you should have to go first.”

“If I’m coming up with the ideas, it means I’m in charge, and I say you have to go first,” Puck insists. 

“If you’re in charge, you’re the leader and that means you go first,” Finn says.

“No it doesn’t,” Puck says.

“It does!” Finn argue. “Leader means go first, like line-leader.”

Puck balls up his fists and edges closer to Finn, his toes still hanging over the roof’s edge. “Leader means the boss, like the boss of you!”

“You’re not my boss!” 

“Are too!”

“Are not!’

“Are _too_!” Puck says, giving Finn a one-handed shoved.

“Are _not_!” Finn yells, shoving Puck back. 

“You’re so dumb, Finn,” Puck shouts, turning to push Finn with both hands. The force of the push makes Finn take a step backwards. His foot lands right on top of a small stick, and as it rolls underneath his shoe, Finn starts to fall, arms windmilling through the air. Just before he goes over the edge of the roof, Puck grabs him in a double-fistful of t-shirt. Finn grabs Puck by the wrists and holds on tight.

“Finn!” Puck screams as he pulls Finn away from the edge. “Are you okay?”

“I almost fell off,” Finn says. He doesn’t let go of Puck’s arms, even though they’re both well away from the edge now. “I almost fell!”

“But I caught you,” Puck says. “You’re okay. I caught you.”

Finn nods. He’s still breathing hard and he feels like he’s going to start crying any second, even though he knows he’s safe now. Puck’s got him. Finn keeps nodding as his eyes start to tear up.

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay,” Puck says. “You don’t have to go first, okay? I promise.”

“I don’t want anybody to go first,” Finn says. He keeps blinking his eyes hard, because they’re full of tears, but he doesn’t want to let go of Puck to wipe his eyes. “I wanna go play _Spyro_ and eat a snack.”

Puck’s wide grin makes Finn feel a little better. “That’s a better idea than trying to fly, anyway. You come up with good ideas, too!”

Finn lets go of one of Puck’s wrists, but keeps holding on to the other one as they slowly make their way across the roof to the ladder. “Thanks, Puck,” Finn says quietly. “For catching me, I mean.”

“It’s cool,” Puck says with a little shrug. “You can make it up to me by letting me go first on _Spyro_.”

“Okay, Puck,” Finn agrees. “You can go first.”


End file.
